Dragonoid (Bakugan)
Origins: Bakugan Threat level: Dragon+||Nova+|| Quasar+|| Big Bang || ''Celestial+ || Celestial+ || Celestial+ || Celestial+ || Celestial+ || Celestial+ '''Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Flight, Statistics Manipulation (Can increase his own power and decrease the power of others, his power will always remain above his opponent with Dianos Cocos X, can equalize his power to that of an opponent, but it cannot close larger gaps), Transmutation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Stat Manipulation and Power Nullification, Energy Absorption, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy. Invulnerability to Elemental Attacks, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation with Neo Legend X, although it can only be activated if Vestroia X has been activated as well), Transformation (Can transform into a stronger form with Chaos Ability X), Attack Reflection, Fusionism (Albeit limited, as he can only fuse with Infinity Heliosand Infinity Taylean, although him possessing the DNA of all Bakugan may allow him to take on all of their characteristics), Can combine abilities together to create new ones, aka Double/Triple Abilities, Regeneration(Low-Godly regen, as Drago was able to regenerate his body while having nothing but his soul Physical strength: mountain level || country level || planet level''' || star''' level Resists the pull of a black hole|| galaxy level its explosions illuminate a whole dimension Low multiverse level their attacks fragment a dimension / universe || Low multiverse level || At least low multiverse level || At least low multiverse level || At least low multiverse level || At least low multiverse level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: '''mountain level (Incinerates an opponent using a firewall) Summons meteorites for attack using Delta Dragon Causes an implosion which flattens the ground || country level Dragon Contender creates earthquakes based on this calc || Planet or Large planet level Destroys a black hole ,Powerful enough to create a supernova levels of explosionswiping out nearby planets || galaxy level to universe level generates explosions that you feel in different universes || At least '''Low Multiverse level (Stronger than before, his clash with Blitz Dragonoid would have ripped the universe in two)(Was stated to be superior to Code Eve in power, was able to escape from the dimension Code Eve created specifically to trap him)|| Low multiverse Destroys a dimension where he was sealed inside|| Low multiverse so powerful that he can not control it || At least low multiverse || At least low multiverse || At least low multiverse Destroyed Mechtogon, who had destroyed the multiverse in an alternate timeline || At least low multiverse His power level kept rising till it was finally calculated at infinity Durability: mountain level 'Survives a blast that blows through a mountain || country level || large Planet at Star level || Galaxy level || universes level || Low multiverse || Low multiverse || At least low multiverse || At least low multiverse || At least low multiverse || At least low multiverse. 'Speed: High hipersonic Dodges Hydranoid's sniper attack before impact (wasn't meant for him but he was still in the line of fire) || Relativistic dodge lasers|| FTL Dodges Helios' lasers Uses Dragon Hummer to increase his speed tenfold || massively FTL Drgao is firing a laser that breaks through the walls of the Universe into another one || massively FTL faster than before || Massively FTL+ (Superior to his previous form, was going to rip the universe in half in a short period of time, presumably) || Massively FTL+(Could keep up with Razenoid, who surpassed Code Eve's power) || Massively FTL+ (Could defeat Evolved Razenoid) || Massively FTL+ Intelligence: High. Stamina: Very high. Range: Tens of kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None, but he can summon weapons and vehicles for battle. Weaknesses: His battle hungry nature can get in the way of his judgement. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragonoid: * Boosted Dragon: Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid for the rest of the battle. * Fire Wall: Subtracts 50 Gs from the enemy. * Fire Tornado: Takes 100 Gs from the enemy and adds it to Dragonoid own power. * Rapid Fire: Adds another Bakugan into battle to aid Dragonoid. * Ultimate Boost: Unknown. * Melt Flare: Fusion Ability, adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid. Delta Dragonoid: * Fire Tornado: Takes 100 Gs from the enemy and adds it to Delta Dragonoid own power. * Fire Wall: Subtracts 50 Gs from the enemy. * Dragonic Enforcement: Adds 50 Gs to Dragonoid's power for the rest of the battle. * D Strike Attack: Summons a large hail of meteors, acts as Delta Dragonoid's signature attack, adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. * D Strike Extreme: Fusion Ability, summons a large hail of meteors, adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. Ultimate Dragonoid: * Ultimate Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid, nullifies the enemy's ability. * Dragonic Ogre: Unknown. * Dragon Plus: Unknown. * Boosted Dragon: Adds 100 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid for the rest of the battle. * Fire Wall: Subtracts 50 Gs from the enemy. * Fire Torando: Takes 100 Gs from the enemy and adds it to Ultimate Dragonoid own power. * Fire Judge: Adds 100 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid. * Exceed: Adds 200 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid's power. Infinity Dragonoid: * Melting Flare: '''Will block and nullify incoming attacks. * '''Flame Strider: Haos Ability, nullifies enemy attacks. * Dive Fleet: Aquoa Ability, allows Infinity Dragonoid to turn into water which then allows him to sneak up on foes and appear wherever he pleases. * Fire Grandam: Subterra Ability, channels Subterra energy into a long ranged projectile. * Aero Dragon: Ventus Ability, surrounds Infinity Dragonoid with Ventus energy which allows for a powerful charging attack, managed to destroy Silent Naga's Sykuria Shield. * Lunatic Burst: Darkus Ability, Allows Infinity Dragonoid to fire a large number of high speed projectiles. * Infinity Demon: Allows Infinity Dragonoid to fire a beam of energy directly from the Infinity Core from his chest. * Dextra Attack: Requires the presence of all 6 Attributes and Infinity Demon must be activated, will then greatly enhance Infinity Demon's power. Neo Dragonoid: * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid's own power. * Burning Tornado: Takes 400 Gs from the foe and adds it to Neo Dragonoid's own power. * Fire Tornado: Takes 100 Gs from the enemy and adds it to Ultimate Dragonoid own power. * Fire Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the enemy. * Burst Shield: Nullifies the enemy's ability. * Tornado Barrier: Nullifies the enemy's ability, subtracts 100 Gs from the foe as well. * Strike Dragon: Takes 400 Gs from the foe and adds it to Neo Dragonoid's own power. * Dragon Contender: Returns the enemy's power back to what it was in their base form, adds 600 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Maximum Dragon: Takes 500 Gs from the foe and adds it to Neo Dragonoid's own power. * Pyrus Slasher: Fusion Ability, subtracts 100 Gs from the enemy and adds 300 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Dragon Clash: Takes 400 Gs from the foe and adds it to Neo Dragonoid's own power. Category:Bakugan Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Flying Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Firearm user Category:FTL speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Threat level Nova Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Big Bang Category:Good Category:Protagonist Category:MFTL speeds